How Ya Doin?
'''How Ya Doin? '''by ''Little Mix feat. Missy Elliott ''is featured in Culture Shock, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by The Rebel Belles, a rival group. After Chris tries to keep in touch with rival groups, he convinces director, Chardonnay Williams, to have her group perform at her school for the Serenades. When the Rebel Belles perform, it shocks the Sin City Serenades and frustrates them. Lyrics Hey how ya doin’ sorry you can’t get through Why don’t you leave your name and your number And we’ll get back to you (Ooh Ooh Ooh) (x2) Ain’t got no time for what you think can be described as love I’ll cut your holds on me you’re missing me I’ve had enough It’s been so long since you have treated me like I deserve (So long) Baby I’m gone you can leave a message for me after the tone You called I missed it You called I missed it You called and I missed it Never get back in Tired of listenin’ Hey how ya doin’ sorry you can’t get through Why don’t you leave your name and your number And we’ll get back to you (Ooh Ooh Ooh) Hey how ya doin’ sorry we don’t mean to be rude Why don’t you leave your name and your number And we’ll get back to you I know that you can call up my phone But baby there ain’t nobody home So won’t you leave your name and your number? And we’ll get back to you I’m through with wishin’ things with you and me could be so good Time to wake up oh no makeups can’t make me a fool Too much history now it comes down to one thing So long (long), baby I’m gone (gone) you can leave a message for me after the tone (Oh) You called I missed it You called I missed it You called and I missed it Never get back in Tired of listenin’ (Heeeey) Hey how ya doin’ (Doin’) sorry you can’t get through (Oh) Why don’t you leave your name and your number (Number) And we’ll get back to you (We’ll get back to you) Hey how ya doin’ (Doin’) sorry we don’t mean to be rude (Hey Yeah) Why don’t you leave your name and your number (Number) And we’ll get back to you I know that you can call up my phone But baby there ain’t nobody home So won’t you leave your name and your number? And we’ll get back to you Listen boy you can never play miss got my mind twisted Whenever I don’t answer you be leavin’ messages You don’t do me right cos’ you got way to many chicks You get the wrong number “BRRR” it’s unlisted I’mma change my digits, I’mma keep you distant Oh now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit You gettin’ downtown “MMMM” click-click (yow) Brand new song here yeah-yeah Missy with Little Mix Yeah I used to hold you down, I don’t want you round ‘Cos I’ll play that, you just saw me the Clown Well it’s over now Yeah it’s over now And when you call, I’mma send you to my voicemail Hey how ya doin’ (Doin’) sorry you can’t get through Why don’t you leave your name and your number (Number) And we’ll get back to you Hey how ya doin’ (Doin’) sorry we don’t mean to be rude (Sorry we don’t mean to be rude) Why don’t you leave your name and your number (Number) And we’ll get back to you (And we’ll get back to you) Never get back never gonna get back Never get back never gonna get back (x7) Never get back to you. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Rival Group Songs Category:Songs sung by The Rebel Belles